<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyal Despite Fault ~ The Story of Midori by trivialTrivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949349">Loyal Despite Fault ~ The Story of Midori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialTrivia/pseuds/trivialTrivia'>trivialTrivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Delusions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, On Hiatus, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialTrivia/pseuds/trivialTrivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work. A look into the life of a helpless girl who's just trying to help. This is a vent piece. WIP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loyal Despite Fault ~ The Story of Midori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first two videos Midori was featured in, and the first time of many gruesome deaths.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry for the infrequent updates! I never thought I'd be receiving kudos so soon, especially on my debut work! At first I didn't follow the sites own advice and just typed it exclusively on A03, but now I have a Google Doc that saves automatically, so this fic will be updated more consistantly! Yay! There's barely much of a fic here at the time of writing and yet two people have left kudos! That makes me so proud!<br/>-12/15/2020<br/>This chapter is now finished! I'm really proud of how it turned out. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as constructive compliments. Just taking the time to say "Good Job!" is also appreciated too! As well as kudos...<br/>-12/18/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YandereDev, YandereDev!"</p><p>It was with these words that she awoke and spoke for the first time, at the same time. "Why don't you just hire a secretary to filter your e-mails and answer questions for you?"<br/>
She watched eagerly as her idol fell silent for a moment, shocked as she at her mere presence.<br/>
"Uuhhhh, well, dyuh- First of all, uh, thaaanks for the suggestion!" he mimed thankfully. "But actually, I have some... problems... with that idea."<br/>
Midori was glad that she spoke out. She felt appreciated by her idol! What more could she want? She happily listened to him explain why it just didn't work out. He wanted to assure that as little human error happened as possible when his emails are filtered, but most importantly of all, that important information wouldn't be leaked on such a high profile project.<br/>
Of course! How could she have not thought of that? Because HE was the one to think of it, obviously. She was glad to listen to his reasoning, and fell silent for a while more.</p><p>Until she piped up again with another idea two seconds later: "YandereDev, YandereDev! Why don't you just have two separate e-mail accounts? One for volunteers and one for everything else!"</p><p>"What..? No, no! That wouldn't help at all," he sighed with slight shock. "I don't wanna manage... two separate email accounts!" It was if the very thought of the idea gave him a headache, she observed as she slid to the wayside. "I would also lose time when switching back and forth between them," he continued. "And of course there are always going to be people who send emails to the wrong account... so...no..that's...s'not a good idea...no....sorry just no," he managed to grumble out, taking but a moment to breathe and change subject before</p><p>"YandereDev, YandereDev!" She cried once more, far from out of great ideas, and eager to hear his appreciation, if only reluctantly. Here he was, apologizing for the first time to his fans for a lack of productivity, and here come the fans with solutions. "Why don't you make a forum where volunteers can post their progress and collaborate?" Good question, she thought to herself. "Okay... I... guess I can see how you think that would be a good idea but, honestly... that would be just another place for me to manage and administrate... and supervise, so no, that would only make things more complicated. No sorry, that's just not a good idea." Although disappointed still, she was let down easy. So much wisdom had come from her questions and ideas! She listened to what her Devpai said, and all the while kept thinking of possible solutions for his problem! She wanted to do anything she could do to help, after all!</p><p>She listened to him talking about his ability to reply to comments in the beginning of development when there weren’t many comments. As time went on and more people commented, it became more and more of a hassle to reply and he just stopped replying after a while. Perfectly understandable! When he first started his blog, the comments there were small too, so he could read and reply to all of the comments. However, after he started receiving more attention, so did his blog, and soon there were too many comments for him to reply to, so he didn’t bother, and focused on the game. Perfectly understandable! Midori could see now, what the brilliant solution he had in mind already was! He explained that a similar thing has happened now to his emails, and that he understands that people really want to help (Midori could feel her face light up) and that he wants to be a developer that interacts and hears his fans. Midori had to stop herself from screaming out loud that he already is, because even she had developed a filter for him. She watched the new video as soon as he showed the annotation on screen. She wanted to know desperately if there was anything she could do to help despite her lack of talent, or if her voice of encouragement would be a hindrance. She shrugged that idea off, and reminded herself of YandereDev’s patience and wisdom. If she keeps doing what she can, she’ll better herself with Devpai’s feedback, and become a helpful volunteer yet, if not an helpful fan.</p><p>~ACT 2 of Midori’s Debut~<br/>
Everything made sense so far. Yandere-dev set very reasonable guidelines, and even said that fanart and cosplay was appreciated! After these stagnant two weeks of no programming, he ACTUALLY said that he had good news about features he’s worked on! Instead of better graphics or patches to the game, Yandere-chan donned well-modeled accessories that flashed by in the blink of an eye. Maybe they had some sort of cool purpose? “I thought it would be cool to allow the player to cosplay-”
“YandereDev, YandereDev!” cried Midori in frustration. She had held her tongue so long that she felt weightless to speak her mind again. “Why do you keep adding silly easter eggs to the game if your time is so limited?” And so, too did Yandere-dev let his tongue slip for a heavy sigh, then reigning it in for a pause to compose his thoughts. He admits that with how much he works on the game, he has no more time for his hobbies, and so the easter eggs are included not because Yandev thinks that they’re more important than the core game, but because he wants to make sure that working on this project remains fun and enjoyable, at the cost of less than a minute per easter egg. Just as he was about to change the subject, Midori chimed in with another important question. “YandereDev, YandereDev! Why don’t you just take a vacation?” Frustration rising, he explained that he feels that taking a vacation is not an option for him, as emails would pile up and that fans would assume that progress has stopped or that he’s being lazy. When the people funding him on Patreon see him taking a break, they may feel as though their money is wasted and back out, which is bad news for him. He once again tried to change  subject, but Midori had other plans. “YandereDev, YandereDev! It sounds like you have poor time management skills and don't know how to run a project!” There was a foreboding atmosphere for longer than midori would have liked, almost as if she could feel his rage through its power alone, and she felt a twinge of regret. “I understand why you would say that,” he finally said. “Although I have several years of experience in the game industry I have no experience being the director, leader, manager, producer, AND programmer of a project. Simultaneously, I have no experience dealing with a project gaining attention as rapidly as yandere simulator has. It will definitely take me some time to learn how to manage this project more efficiently. There will definitely be some weeks when progress appears slow. I will definitely make some mistakes while I work on this project. All I can ask is that you forgive me for my mistakes and have patience with me while I become a better leader. if you doubt me, I understand. If you want to stop supporting me on patreon-- if it ever becomes clear that I am driving this project into the ground, I will hand over the project to a worthy successor who can make Yandere Simulator reach its full potential. This would be a last resort, and I think that it is far too early to consider something like that, but I don't intend to let yandere simulator fail… even if it means I have to let someone else finish it.” Awestruck at this powerful speech, Midori felt inspired. His dedication to this project is so admirable, and responsible too! This wonderful speech just by saying something on her mind. YandereDev geared up once more to say

“YandereDev, YandereDev! Why don’t you

“Stop. Just… Stop. Whatever you’re about to ask. Whatever you’re about to suggest. Whatever solution you’re about to propose, I ALREADY hear it about 100 times. EVERY day. And I’ve already decided it’s a bad idea. I’m TIRED of hearing the same questions. OVER and OVER again… And I’m TIRED of giving the SAME replies. OVER and OVER again. JUST. STOP. DON’T. EVEN. BOTHER.”

Midori was shocked. Had she actually reached YandereDev’s Limit? She almost felt like crying, but instead she mumbled out her last words: “Okay…”

For once, Midori decided to listen silently, and listen she did to YandereDev’s lament. How he wishes and wants to return to the times of simplicity, few emails, spare time, and actually enjoying the work he put in. But with some more positive news, he shares the good emails he got, of talented modelers, artwork, story writers, animators, volunteer rules, reference footage, and so much more. All of which adds up to progress, progress that can’t be implemented asap, but progress nonetheless. All and all, Midori felt that YandereDev works way too hard, and burns himself out thinking that that’s what the fans want. But after years of following HIS development of the game, the fans had come to cherish YandereDev as much as the game he’s working on, and she had one final thing she wanted to say, to make amends. That it was ok to take breaks, and that overworking isn’t the answer. The fans want quality over quantity after all.

“YandereDev, YandereDev! Why don’t you t-”

“EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT. I NEED TO... TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING.”
The harsh interruption shocked her, as well as the look on Ayano’s face that changed on the beat of some mysterious countdown that had already finished. Ayano began stalking towards Midori with a crooked smile and grim determination. She could feel the rage pounding into the ground intensify with every step towards her own frozen, trembling body. She knew the cameras were cut for this… but why? And her foot came plunging into Midori’s intestines, the pain causing a shrieking reprise of her earlier thought. A shriek muted by ambiguity but not lost on Ayano, as the look on her sadistic face showed clearly. The other foot slammed down on the hand Midori raised to ask questions, and she howled out a piercing, “WHY?” Ayano, now hunched over, plunged her hand into Midori’s left lung, and ripped it out. Midori could barely cough to express the sheer agony and betrayal she felt, but she felt it anyways. Ayano couldn’t even have mercy enough to finish it off with a curbstomp to the brain, and so Midori lay in indescribable, and unnoticed pain. The last thing she heard before she went into shock was the sound of the camera turning back on, and YandereDev’s relief as he sighed, “Much better.~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>